Help Me
by AcidDollFetishOriginals
Summary: (Reader X Russia) You find yourself in deep in the middle of a government cover up that was so classified that not even the country himself knew about it. This lead you to an old friend who will do anything to keep you safe. Together, you will solve the cover up or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a cold winter this year. The land was blanketed in the shimmering whites the residents had come to know. The trees were bare and the sky was gray. This wasn't the best time to be outside, but your luck didn't provide the best and you were being chased in it. The thick mounds of compacted snow slowed you as you tried to escape your captures. It's wasn't a shock to you, when you sunk out the abandoned bunker, that you were in the middle of no where. You even considered going back unsure where you would go if you just ran. But the marks and nick on your (s/c) skin and the memory of how you got them were enough to give you motivation to keep going. _'Anything is better then them'_, you thought as you moved for the open doorway. Of course that triggered an alarm. Dogs barked and men scurried down the long corridor behind you. So you ran and here you are now, still running.

The cold nipped at you under clothed body as the wind begin to hollow and kick up some of the fringed bits that weren't held down. It whipped your bare arms and legs. You had to push thought the pain though, you had to get away. You had to go home. That all you could think as you pushed thought the snow with the dogs closing in on you and the men yelling at you. You had to go home.

Thought the trees, bobbing and weaving, you were getting tired. They hadn't feed you enough for all this running. You were on empty and about the stale. You curse your luck as you avoided an in coming dog that jumped at you ripping off more of the bag that was suppose to be your clothes. The wind rushed though it circling your stomach. Your shivering was now violent and running was difficult. You hold yourself and run the best you could. You looked up and see a tall building up ahead. It seemed out of place in the middle of no where. It was very large with a many windows that glistened with the ice that was coating it. Ice also hung off everything and, if you weren't in immediate danger, you would call it beautiful. 'Please let someone live there. Please!' you begged as you gather all that was left of you strength and sprinted to the building.

You found the door and throw yourself against it. You ignore the pain in your shoulder as you pound you fist on the wood. "Please! Please Help Me! Please! Help-" You feel a hand grip your face and mouth. Tears puddle in you (e/c) eyes and river down your cheeks onto the dirty hand. "Thought you could escape from us? Ha! That vas funny joke." You screamed out. It was muffled and useless to but you were so close. 'Please!' "What are you doing?" A voice asked. It wasn't familiar to you but you guess it was to your captures. You could feel the one holding you being to shake like you were. "C-c-c-commander?" "Da? What are you doing?" You strain your eyes to look up at the man at the door as your captures babbled about what they were doing. They were speaking Russian and you couldn't understand any of it. You didn't know how to feel, if they knew this guy, you could be in more danger but if they were scared then he could help. You weren't sure. The man at the door looked down at you with curious violet eyes. You feel more tears run down your face. You begged with your (e/c) ones. 'Please…' The commander's eyebrows rose a bit then he smiled wide. "Give her to me." His voice lacked anything you could read. You weren't scared though. "But ve can not do that!" You feel the grip on you tighten. An arm snaked around your waist and gripped you tighter. It mades you sick. "You can and you will." The commander insisted. He sounds much more intimating now. You question your feelings again. The hands shook once more then slowly released you. Of course they hand to rub up to you chest and stick fingers in your mouth before letting go completely.

As soon as you couldn't feel the hands, you ran to the other and hide behind him. His eyes followed and once you were safely out of their reach, he pulled back a closed hand and punched the closest in his jaw. Blood and teeth shot from his mouth and stained the snow red. The dogs whimpered and back away as he partner cowered with them. "You are not going to leave him here, da? If you do, I will have to take _care_ of him." The word rolled off is lips pleasantly. His accent sent chills down your spin. It wasn't like those two assholes. He's was nice and almost purred. He hurried and grabbed the doubled over pest and ran back to where they came. The commander closed the door and turned to look at you. You couldn't believe it. Your mouth was open with no words and your eye blinked back more tears. The taller smiled sweet, "You must be cold. Go sit by the fire, I'll go get you some-" "—Thank you sir! Thank you!" You interrupted. You knew that you wouldn't have found the confidence later and you felt faint. You had to say it now. "Sir? You don't have to be so formal with me (name)." Your eyes widen and the commander could read it all over your face. "I knew you wouldn't have remembered me. It was a long time ago." His smiled was now sadder as he walked closer to your frozen body, "but you will remember with time. This house is full of memories-" A soft hand stoked your face. Your (e/c) eye meet his violet one as he tucked a strand of you (h/c) hair behind your little, frozen ear. "—My sunflower." You gasp hearing the little pet name. You did know this place. "…Ivan…" Then the world went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. My first reader-insert so…umm... tell me what you think. I will try to update this at least one ever couple of days. I've only read 1 or 2 long reader-inserts with more then 3 chapters. I wanna make this long so that you can really have some time with Ivan (Russia). **

**Next chapter! What do you really remember and why do you know this dashing Russian's name? Stay tuned~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Sun. The summer breeze. "(Name), do you really have to go?" "My papa isn't in the government anymore. Mama wants to go to America." "But what does he have? You won't be happy." "I know… I wanna stay with you Russia. But mama said no." "You asked?" "I may be young but I know I like you. And when I'm older, I know I will love you." "You know this now? Already?" "Da! Already! I will wait till I am big and I will be with you forever." He smiled. "Okay then, My sunflower."_

Chapter 2

It's really warm now. Warmest you've been in days. You can smell food too. Oh god you're starving. What's this? You twist your fingers around a round something. Was it a button? You smelted the soft fabric that was keeping you so cozy. It smelt like vodka and a man's musk. It wasn't bad, it was really comforting actually. "Oh! You're a wake (Name). Just in time too. Food is ready." That smile. It really was Ivan. You look up at the man that hasn't changed. The same hair, same nose, same eyes, scarf and- you take another sniff at what you think is a coat- same smell. You get why it was comforting, why you weren't afraid. You rise from your side and stretch out. Cute little noises escaped you earning a slight chuckle from the Russian. You look up with big eyes, "what?" He shook his head and you wonder what you missed. "Ivan…" You smile sweetly, "I remember." He looked at you with a bit a surprise, "Already?" You giggle, "Da! Already!"

The scent of homemade food filled the air and invade your nose. You could Feel your stomach yelling at you again so, willingly giving in to it, you move to the edge of the couch. With one big push, you stand on legs the felt like jello and fall back on couch. Ivan took a knee before you, "You are still weak. I will bring it to you, da? You just relax." You nod and fall back against the cushions. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen. You couldn't help but watch him. He was wearing a form fitting sweater showing off his body. It was a sight for soar eyes. You begin to day dream of seeing that body without a shirt but quickly shake it away. 'No way; that's not happening! Yeah, I remember my words, but I was young, what did I know?' It wasn't long before Ivan returned with two big bowls of red soup. It smelt so good and all you want to do was dig in. He placed the first in your lap and sat next you with the other. "Eat up. You need to regain your strength (name)." You don't have to be told twice and you pulled the bowl to your lips and inhaled it. "My, (Name), what an appetite." Ivan chuckled. "Wha ish vis?" You ask with mouth stuffed. You looked so innocent and Ivan couldn't help but turn a little pink in the cheeks. "It is borscht. Do you like?" "Mhmm!" You nod with a smile and bring the half eaten bowl back to your lips. It was dipping from the corners as you finished it off. You wanted more, it was so good. Ivan just watched you in awe; a soft grin on his lips. "May I have more?" You asked holding out the bowl. Ivan's smile grew as he took is thumb to whip away the bit dripping down your chin. Your cheek heated and tinted lightly. "Da, of course you can." He licked his thumb before grabbing your bowl and returning to the kitchen. You touch where his thumb did and blush harder. You slowly moved your finger over your lips as your mind wandered again imagining his thumb doing the act instead. Your lips felt cracked from a lack of water. You didn't like this idea and wanted desperately to find some lip gloss.

He returned again and places the bowl into your hands. You had stopped fantasizing by then. "Thank you." You smile and inhale that too. You two sat in silences for some time just listening to the fire crackle and the wind outside blow. It was broken by Ivan clearing his throat, "So, why are you in Russia? Do you know those men?" You look down at your bowl, you didn't remember much. "I'm not sure. I was walking home a few days ago when I remember getting hit in the head. After that, I woke up in this bag and was tided to a chair. They spoke Russian most of the time so I don't know what they wanted; they just…wanted something…" You sigh and recall the many episode you had there. It was something you wanted to forget and fast. Ivan frowned, "I know those men. They are KGB… I hope this has nothing to do with your father." You didn't think about that. You hoped so too. "I was very surprised to see you at my door. I was angrier though that you were in tears. No one hurts my sunflower. I will have to do something about them." You could almost feel the air around you becoming thick. You had never felt something like this before. It felt…purple. "But I am safe now. You don't have to worry about it." You rub his arm and smiled at him. It calmed the Russian down and eased the air. "Da, you are. And you will be forever." You look away as he quotes a younger you. He notices and grips your hand, "That is still what you want, isn't it?" His violet eyes looked worried and you begin to feel bad. A movie quote popped into your head, _"Never make promises you can not keep."_ "I don't know Ivan. I haven't seen you in years and…I don't want to be in the way… I…" You try to turn this into an 'it's not you, it's me' thing. Ivan wasn't falling for it and honestly, you weren't either. Ivan released your hand and stud from the couch, "I will call your father then. Is his number still the same?" You knew that voice. It was full of disappointment and hurt. 'What am I doing?!' you ask yourself. 'He is the man you dream of at night and you are going to let him go just because you don't want to believe yourself?' You shake your head slowly. "Then what is it so you can go home." You felt the rejection in his voice. You couldn't take it anymore. "Ivan…" You pulled on his sweater and scarf as you stood yourself up. He wouldn't look at you, "Da?" You tell yourself to forget all those thoughts. You wouldn't date other guys because you knew deep down that they weren't the one. You wrote out on many notes everything you want in a man and now he's in front of you. So what if you were young, you were right. You knew you liked him then and you love him now. 'Absences make the heart grow fonder. I am a fool to have denied it for a second.' You cup your hand on his cheek and gently pull him to look at you. He questioned you and everything about you. "I don't know much about you anymore and this goes against everything my mind is telling me to do but…" You pull closer, "…I love you."

* * *

**Oh you love Ivan~ isn't that sweet. I know it wasn't the best chapter but don't worry; you get some action next chapter. And not that type of action, American action. You don't think an American citizen could get abducted by Russians and not cause some Yankees to wanna shoot some reds. Looks like you need a hero! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you found her yet?!" A concurred man asked a ground of black suited figures that looked like clones of each other. They wore sunglasses inside and kept a finger to there ear as they murmur into hidden microphones. All part of being in any one of the 3 letter agencies. "Not yet, mister president, but we have 3 possible locations." One of the men handed the president a piece of paper. "Let me see it too!" A bubbly blond looked over the president's shoulder. "She's in Russia?!" they both asked. The blond more shocked then the president. "Yes sirs, she is." "I know this area!" blondie pushed up his glasses and point at a point real close to one of the circled points. "You do? What's there?" "Him…"

You were gently pushed off the taller, "You are sweet, (Name), but you do not have to force yourself on me." "But I'm not…" you hold onto Ivan's sleeve, "I do love you." "I will live, you don't have to lie." "Shut up! I am not lying!" You hold on tighter as he looks down at you like a child being scolded. "I may not be thinking clearly but I know how my heart feels." "I…" He didn't know how to respond to that. You loosen your grip and back up a little, swaying greatly. Ivan grabbed you hand, "Your right. You aren't thinking clearly." He bends down and places his arm behind your knees as he lifts you up into his arms. You lay a tired head on his shoulder. "If you still feel like this after your head is clear…I'll believe you." "No…no Ivan…believe me now." Your words quickly turned into murmurs as your eyes closed. You didn't realize how tired you were. You don't when you feel asleep.

After Ivan put you into a bed on the upper floor, he went to his room and started looked thought files. He knew those men and wasn't going to stand for them beating you. Papers began to clutter his desk as he emptied old files trying to find everything about them. "So, they are high ranking special agents, Vladimir and Klement; the Slovinkic brothers." Everything in the files Ivan had been blacked out. He didn't like be uniformed about things his boss did. 'If they were involved then… my boss must know something.' He considered calling the man right then and there. It was well into the night, so he put it aside for now. Sleep tugged at his eyes as he pulled out his laptop, "I will just check the database for anymore on them. Maybe I could even find what they were trying to do with (name.)"

"That commie took (name)! Time to go kick some Red ass!" "Alfred, sir, there aren't reds anymore." Some suited man informed. "You can take the red out of the flag but you can't take the red out of the man!" Alfred posed with his gloved fist in the air. "But they didn't take the red out of their flag…" The black suits commented to themselves. "Shut up Al, they aren't communist anymore. You gotta stop that." the president said. He motioned for the others to follow him down the hall. "I want our men on the inside and at these 3 places plus that point Al pointed out. If she is found, I want her home and her capturers under our arrest. Is that understood?" "Sir!" the men insured. "Good. I want this black. You got it?" "Sir!" they agreed again. "Good." The president pulled Alfred down to his level, "You are gonna go too. Do what ever you can to get my little (name) back alive." "No prob Mr. President. I'll get her back." The blond smiled and patted the president's back, "I miss her too. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Okay you guys, we leave at 0500 hours, got that!" Alfred called to a group in a small meeting room. They were in green B.D.U.'s and had special hats. Hats that meant they were important and technically didn't exist. "Sir, yes, sir!" they shouted. "And when we get there, we take no prisoners!" "Sir, yes sir!" "Now get some shut eye. Tomorrow, we hit the snow. Dismissed."

* * *

**So you're going to get a hero! Ivan is confused and you're passed out. Nice. Next Chapter, Will Ivan find out what is going on before Alfred comes to kick his ass? Will Ivan believe you love him? How will ****_she_**** handle you being so close to Ivan? Stay tune**

**~ Thanks for reading and Review please~ **


	4. Chapter 4

_The sun was really nice today. It's high in the mid day sky but you tried to jump up at it anyway. "I almost got it Ivan! See?" "Da, just a little bit more." You feel a rush as your world became smaller. "Maybe you can touch it if you're closer." You rested on Ivan's shoulders, his large hand pulling and stabling your legs. You giggle and reach at the giant ball again. "I know I can touch it now! I know I can!" "(Name)!" It was a familiar voice, but not Ivan's. You turn around to find a couple of white coats run to you. "No…" you whimpered, "…not the labs again. Not when the sun is so close…"_

Uh, why is it so bright? You struggle to open your eyes as sun blazed into the room. You look around and find it wasn't yours. '_Of course,'_ you thought, _'when in the last week have I woken up in my room?'_ But this was much more pleasant then the hard chair or old moldy bed your capturers made you sleep in. You stretch and yawned trying to rid yourself of the morning fog in your head. The sweet scent of food filled your room. Your mouth watered as your brain tried to pinpoint each smell. _'That ones meat and the other is…what is that? Oh that on is eggs and toast?!'_ Your stomach growled and pained you to get up and not just think about it. You smile and throw your covers off to see you're still in that bag. It was so unappealing, ripped and ragged._ 'Maybe Ivan had some girl clothes. Or maybe just smaller guy clothes.'_ Your mind chuckled at you, _'Or I could just wear his clothes. Just one of his large shirts could be a dress or- '_ You shh your mind as a tint filled your cheeks. You weren't normally shy about that kind of stuff but will Ivan; it just hijacked your brain.

You decided not to go to Ivan looking like a hobo and looked around for anything the wear. In the room was a large wardrobe. That seems like the best place to look. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed and push yourself up. You stumbled a bit but managed to stay standing. Awkwardly, you walk to the beautiful wood and pull on the golden handles. It swung wide as the thick doors squeaked. Inside was a row of blue and white dresses. Some were long for snowy days and others were short for summer. It all looked familiar but who do you remember seeing in these? You shrug, _'maybe an ex girlfriend or something.' _You question why Ivan would have kept these if they were his ex's. Then if you wear it, will he become sad and think about her? You didn't like the thought of Ivan thinking about another girl. He was yours and that's final! You almost wanted to go down and demand an answer but stopped yourself with a smile. "That's wouldn't be very nice way to say, 'good morning.'" You pull out one of the shorter dresses, _'If he says anything, I'll change.' _You agreed with yourself and stripped yourself of that horrid bag.

'_I wonder if she's awake yet.'_ Ivan was finishing off the last batch of French toast. It was times like this he was happy he lived with Francis when he was younger. He cooking skills weren't anywhere as good as his but, they were better then most. He placed the last of the small buffet on the large table and smiled seeing the finished product. He felt a yawn coming on and cursed his chose not to sleep. He couldn't help but find out what was going on and just lost track of time. He looked in one of the cabinets and pull out a large bottle of Russian water. He popped off the cap and was being to chug it but thought about if you saw him just chocking down Vodka. He grabbed a small glass and drank is morning liqueur in a more civil way. He heard foot steps coming down the wooden, creaky stairs and smiled as he stood with one lazy arm crossed over the other with his glass still in hand. His head was titled a bit causing some hair to hang. "Good morning (Name), sleep well?"

He looked like a poster or like one of those sexy men from those liqueur commercials. Those guys that always looked too good to be drinkers becase drinkers were always fat because they drunk too much. You didn't know what to say for a moment as he looked you over. "That looks nice on you. Do you like it?" "What?" you ask finally coming back from space. "Your clothes, they look nice." "Oh…OH thanks!" You giggled embarrassedly and look away, "Breakfast smells nice. Whatcha make?" You hear the glass being put down on the counter, "Come see for yourself." You glance up to see a bright smile and a hand welcoming you into what you think is the dinning room. Slowly you walk in to see all the food. It was much more then you guessed upstairs. "You made all this?!" "Da. It wasn't that hard." "You're amazing! It takes an army at home to cook this much!" "You have that many people to cook for you?" You nod, "Yep. Ooh! What's that? No, that Ivan, what's that! Mmmm, that's smells so good." Ivan smiled and grabbed a plate, "Here, I'll tell you as you as I put it on here, Da?" "Deal!"

"You know that if we hadn't had stopped at every McDonalds looking for the right toy in your happy meal, we would have been here by now." "No dude! I had all the other ones. This was important!" Alfred was leading his men thought thick dead trees. The other 3 squads had finished their raids and were waiting back at camp. It looked like Al was running a little late. "How are we gonna sneak to the house now, it –like- 10 in the morning. "We are just gonna walk to the front door." "What?!" the men looked at each other. Some even murmured unpleasant things. "Yep. Now just do what I say, 'kay?" "Whatever…"

"Comrade, we have lost (Name)!" "What! You picked her up a week ago; she is supposed to be dead!" "We tried, she wouldn't die sir!" "You two are useless. Do you know where she is?" "Da, with Commander Ivan." "Shit. This has gotten out of hand. Gather a squad and kill her. Don't fail me again." "Da…Comrade…"

Oh god you were full. You could burst from all that food. "Did you like that?" Ivan asked you already knowing the answer. You nod and give him a happy grin. "Good. He stands and collects your plate, "(Name), I know you don't want to talk about what happened to you but. I want to know everything." He puts the plates into the sink as you frowned. He was right; you didn't want to talk about it. "Why? What are you going to do?" "Last night, I found some files. Those two men who hurt you are pawns and only take orders. Some one ordered them to take you. I also found a file with your father's name on it around the same area. He was important here, wasn't he?" You shrugged. You didn't know how important he was here. You barley remember living in Russia. "Are you saying my father really did have something to do with all this?" "I have no proof. All I said way that he was in a file." Ivan didn't mention the file was classified and not only that, it had been blacked out. Ivan had one of the highest clearance levels and he couldn't even see inside that folder." "I just want to help." "You are helping me Ivan. You gave me a warm place to sleep, and fed me." You had wondered why Ivan looked so tired, "Were you up all night with this?" "I have to know why they hurt you. Don't you want to know too?" You think for a moment. You just guessed it was because you were the president's daughter. But that was also when you thought they were just some well equipped thugs. "Say I do. What do we do?" "Start with my boss. If he's the one who put out the order, I want to know why. Then your father, he knows something." "You aren't going to hurt him, right?" you ask thinking mostly about your dad. "Nyet. Just anyone who gets in our way." He smiled brightly, "With Mr. Pipe too." "Who?" Ivan walked to his coat that was hanging and dug thought one of the inside pockets. He pulled out a shiny pipe that was as long as your arm, "Mr. Pipe." You giggle at the man.

The doorbell rings just as you two finish clearing off the table. "Who could that be?" Ivan asked with a frown. No one just comes out here. He put his house this far in the middle of no where just for that reason. "Stay out of sight," Ivan tells your and you nod hiding behind against the wall. Ivan walked to the door and opened it without checking to see who it was. "Hey Ivan! 'Sup?" "Alfred? What are you doing here?" The blond let himself in as Ivan watched confused. "Oh, just looking for somethin'. I lost it out there in the snow about a week ago and I just wanted to see if you'd seen it!" Alfred walked around the small living area by the door, looking at everything. Ivan closed the door, "If it is lost in the snow, why would it be in my house? I do not take in things from the snow." "Sure you don't. You mind if I look around for it though?" "Da, I do. You could have called." "It was so sudden." They got closer to the kitchen and you move to hide against a diffract wall. "Why are you so _'suddenly_' in Russia? You are not making any sense Alfred." Ivan looked back to make sure you weren't in view. '_Did he just say Alfred,'_ you think as you hear them coming closer. "Does it matter Ivan. What do you got to hide anyway? Do you have something to hide?" Alfred glares into Ivan's violet eyes. "hhhmmmmm?" "No, I don't but it's rude to come to someone's house without at least telling them. Don't you think?" "Nay, do it to Arthur all the time." Ivan looked away with a chuckle. He can see why they fight so much. You take a peek around the corner to see the American trying to walk past your bigger Russian. It was the Alfred you had been thought it was. What was he doing here? Ivan's words ran in your head. My father must have sent him. You were so lost in thought; you didn't hear the men right in front of you.

Hands grab you and pull you off the wall, "Sir, we have (name)!" They called out. You scream out as loud as you could. Ivan turned to see black figures pulling you away. "You commie basturd! You did have (name)." "Bitch." Was all he murmured before taking his palm and thrusting it up against Alfred's chin. Al hissed and bit is tongue, "Damn it!" Ivan ran for you as they pulled you thought the broke window they used to get in. He took out the first with a swift punch to the gut and kick to the ribs. The second man blocked Ivan's kick and spun the russian onto his belly. Ivan dropped to the ground but bounded back up with is hands as he doubled kick the man. He heard guns loading but didn't stop. They began to shoot. Ivan ran for cover behind the kitchen wall. Stray bullets pushed thought softer parts of the wall. Ivan cursed and opened a compartment under his sink. Inside was a pistol and a few rounds. He loaded and aimed from around the corner. He shoots one in the leg then neck as he fell. The other was hit in the hand and couldn't fire his semi automatic. The one holding you pulled out a small pistol and fired too. A shot hit Ivan in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun. You scream and kick back at the man holding you. You don't know what you hit but he began to beep. "Oh shit!" he cried out let you go to try to stop the countdown. He was to late as his body exploded a long with most of the window. His blood rain down on the white snow. It pushed you back inside, hard. Your ears ring as gun fire was still blaring. You crawl under the table as fast as you could. You just barely see Ivan stand and throw a plate at the last gunman. He broke with the gun but didn't see Ivan's fist hitting his face, throwing him backwards into some glass vases. The man tried to reload his gun but Ivan kicked in far out of reach. A heavy something smacking against Ivan's head. He was hazy as he turned to see Alfred with his pipe. He felt his scalp. It was moist. The blood drizzled down his neck and soaked his scarf. "Sorry Ivan but (Name) is coming home; her Dad's orders." Order's you thought. That would have sounded normal 5 minutes ago, but not now. How did they know you were here? The only people who knew were those 2 assholes. They told your dad. He was behind this… Ivan was right. Ivan smiled, "This is only flesh wound. Think I haven't been hit with my own pipe before?" Ivan laughed. You snuck our from under the table and picked up a chair. With one big swing, you broke it across Alfred's back. He buckled to the ground, "The hell? (Name)?" "I'm sorry. I have to know the truth. If I go home know, I will never know." You run to Ivan. He grips your hand tightly, "Come on, this isn't a save place anymore." As the American moaned on the floor, Ivan grabbed his pipe and coat before run with you out the door and into the snow.

* * *

**Oh know, Ivan is shoot and bleeding from the head. Alfred is injured in Ivan's house and so more people are coming to kill you. What the crap! Next Chapter- Where are you going to go? What does your father have to do with this? Who are those white coats in your dream? Stay tune~~ Thanks for Reading and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

You trailed behind the tall Russian. His blood also trailed in the white snow as it dripped down his fingers. His shirt couldn't hold all that seeped from his shoulder. You wish you acted sooner. You wished you had been paying attention to begin with. Then he wouldn't have had to save you. You didn't know what to say and he wasn't offering a topic. The silence was deafening. After finding safety in the thick of the trees, Ivan rested against a large trunk and slide down to the snow and roots below. His breathes come out in balls of steam in the cold air. "Ivan…" You finally spook as you looked down at him with sorrow. He shook his head, "I know what you are thinking. Don't." He didn't know what you were thinking. He was lying and you chose to believe yourself. "What are you talking about? I wasn't going to do anything." You bend down to help him. He was checking his wounds and going thought his coat for anything to patch up his shoulder. "You were blaming yourself. Stop that." Ivan stated not looking up from his search. Your lips pulled into a sadden frown as your (e/c) eyes looked away. "I wasn't…" You lie, "I was thinking about other stuff…" You pulled at your dress and wished you had picked the long one. _'I just had to be cute for him.'_ You sigh as you take the rim and tore it from the dress. "(name)! Stop, you don't—" "I do. Here let me help you…" You press the fabric to his shoulder. Ivan sunk back into the wood, "No, you didn't. You shouldn't have done that. You need to stay warm, I don't know how long till we get there." "And you need to not bleed out. Just let me help," You look deep into his eyes, "please…" The injured man looked from one (e/c) ires to the other before looking away with a child like pout. Reluctantly, Ivan lends up into your touch.

You were happy you took First Aid now. Ivan flinched a bit as your hand put presser on his wound. You could feel his irregular heart beat. You didn't know he had an irregular heart beat. "So where is there?" You ask as you wrap his shoulder tight. "I would prefer not to go there but it's the closest place to here." He riddled. You hope it wasn't that abandoned bunker you escaped from. "How far away is it?" you pride some more as you finish up. Completed, you smiled at your work and pat it down with a heavy hand. Ivan cringed and held his shoulder. "Oops." You giggle apologetically. Ivan shook his head, "A couple of meters if I remember correctly. It was always close, I just never looked for it before." He pulled himself up. You grab his good arm and help him. The notes of pain under his breath weren't pleasing. You couldn't believe that Alfred, your friend, had done this to him. You knew he didn't like Ivan much but to hit him with his own pipe! Then those mean that your dad ordered to bring you home. What if that was code or something. You really didn't know what to think anymore. "(Name)," Ivan looked down at you. "Hmm?" you smile up at him. "You can let go of my arm now. I can walk by myself." You looked down at the limp being hugged to you chest. "But what if I don't what to?" You weren't thinking when all that word vomit came out. Ivan smiled awkwardly, "No need to be scared, I am here." "I'm not scared," You tighten on him putting his arm in the canyon of your chest. Ivan's violet eyes widened a bit. A small smile formed on his thin lips but faded as quickly as it appeared. 'She just needs someone thought these hard times. It is wrong to take advantage of her like that. I shouldn't have started this.' You notice he wasn't smiling and let go. "You said if I still felt this was after I woke up-" "Nyet, I said after your head was clear. I am not convinced you are of a clear head." You felt rejected and wished you hadn't had denied him that night. _'How do I make him see I love him?'_ Ivan sighed and walked on. You followed like the sad puppy. '_How?_'

"The commander and the target are in the east forest, sir." A man spoke into a walkie talkie. He was in all white with a branch like patter printed on it. He looked though scope at you two. "Do you have a clear shot?" a voice asked in a hidden ear piece. "Nyet, Too many branches, sir." His breathing was slow a he adjusted his view as you two walked farther from him. "And your squad, Can they that them down?" "Closing in on there position. The commander is injured so this should be easy." "Do not underestimate him. He is your commander for a reason." "Da, comrade." There was a long pause. "I want her dead by midnight." The line turned to static.  
The sniper switched frequencies, "If you think you have an advantage, move it." "Da, sir!"

You didn't like quiet. You could hear the sound of emptiness and you didn't know that was even possible. "So…" You start, "Was I over reacting when I hit Alfred with that chair?" Ivan glanced over his shoulder to look at you, "Nyet. He wouldn't have done more then just hit me again if you hadn't had come in." Ivan returned his gaze to the front, "Thank you." "But I only did because he said my dad ordered it." "Questioning your father now?" "I don't want to but…" You looked out at the forest. You see small movement and wonder what small animals were out here. "From what I found, he wasn't in the KGB but he did take order directly from my boss at the time. He was also granted a clearance level higher then mine for a brief time." "How high is yours?" "My clearance is second to only one." Your eyes widen some thinking about what the secrets your dad must have known. What if he was being forced to tell said secrets and you just got mixed up in it all. "What do you think it has to do with me?" Ivan shrugged, "It looks like you are just bait but…" Ivan stops, "things aren't always what it seems." With a swift motion, Ivan pulled his metal pipe from his coat. It still had some of his blood on it from when it hit him. "What's wrong?!" You question looking around. "Get down and stay down" You didn't know why you needed to but you eased to the ground. In the silences, you cold hear movement and it came from all directions. '_It's just animals' _you begged to yourself. Ivan looked around him then, after not seeing what he thought he should, he looked up and gasped. From the top of the tree came a man in similar a white coat as the sniper. He was falling fast and landed on Ivan before he could swing. They fell to the snow with a hard thud. Ivan cringed but luckily had Mr. Pipe between him and the other. You look up too hoping one wasn't falling on you too. You didn't see anything but as you returned your gaze to Ivan, you saw just how surrounded you are. Men with guns came out of all direction and were closing in fast. Ivan still struggled with his attacker and with only one hand; He wasn't winning from what you could see. The other throws his fist to Ivan's jaw and ribs. You hope that wasn't blood he just coughed up. You need to help him. As you lift yourself from the snow, something heavy pushed you back down. "Didn't he say stay down?" The voice asked. It was female and cold. "Get off me, if you work for my dad I'll have you fired or something." "I don't work for anyone. Just do as your told." the weight was removed from your back, "And get out of my clothes." _'Her clothes?'_ You looked up and saw a young girl, only about 17 or maybe 18, with long hair that was a little lighter then Ivan's And that dress, _'I really should have worn the long one.'_

She ran to Ivan with a shiny something in her hand. She took it to Ivan's attacker's face. He screamed and covered it allowing Ivan a chance to kick the younger off of him. The snow under Ivan was red and the shinny something was now dripping in red. She moved to the next unlucky man and sliced though him before he could even shoot.

Another shot at her with his semi-automatic. She jumped into the air like an elegant dancer taking a stream of blood with her like a ribbon in the air. Her body flowed like water as she elbowed the shooter and Spun around, slitting his throat in the process. Again, the blood spun around her. Her dress spread out showing what you think is the sheath to the blade she carried. You wished you were that skilled. It made you almost angry that she could save Ivan and you couldn't even get off the snow. Speaking of the big Russian, You look to see he wasn't where you last saw. A huge blood spot was though and it scared you. '_He lose thar much blood? He'll pass out if he loses more…'_

You quickly scan the seen and hoped not to find his lifeless body under another man. You were far from wrong, He was spraying blood all over the snow as he brought his pipe to many jaws. Together and it was a blood bath.

The battle ended quickly and Ivan was out of breath. "Are you… Alright?" He asks you holding his shoulder. You couldn't get a word out before the other woman rushed to his aid. Again that angry came over you. She held him and looked into his eyes like you wanted too. It was full of passion. _'She must be his lover or something!_' "Natalya…" He said with a smile, "Am I happy to see you." "What happened to you? Why was KGB attacking you?" She places a soft hand on his shoulder and coated her long thin fingers in his blood.

"Were you shot?" The women rubbed her fingers together.

"Da but not here." Ivan smiled reassuringly.

"You were fighting before this?! Where?" Natalya looked angry past you.

"Can I tell you when we get to your house?"

"In Belarus?" She asks knowing far well he wouldn't make it that far without medical treatment.

"Nyet, the secret one I know you have out here. You think I would believe that you would come to my house daily from yours in Belarus?"

_'She comes over daily? So they are lovers…'_ you think as you get off the snow.

"But Big brother, you're not support to know where that is."

'_Is that a pet name? Big Brother…' _Your mind feeds you thoughts.

"Please, my house isn't safe anymore."

"Is that where you got that shot wound?"

He nodded.

You felt ignored. "Ivan…" You finally speak up, "Who is this?"

He smiled, "Its my—" His violet widened in horror. You couldn't possess what was happening. It you body wouldn't respond to anything you did. Tears formed in your (e/c) eyes as everything became cold. You fall to your knees as Ivan followed you and placed you in his arm as the world was becoming black quickly. "(Name)! (Name)!" You couldn't move. You felt a liquid drizzling down your face. Was he crying? You couldn't tell. The last think you remember was seeing red cover your eyes like a blank.

* * *

**Oh snap! What just happened? Belarus just kicked some ass! (No what I meant Acid-Doll! What just happened to me?) Oh…You will just have to read the next chapter to find out. Next Chapter! What secrets doesn't your father know? Who's controlling the KGB? Where is America? Stay tuned~**

**S**pecial** T**hanks** t**o**C**hib**C****- My first follower and first review. If you need anything or have any request, I am all ears. Thanks again! **

**Thanks for Reading and Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey Ivan."_

_ You look up at the bright blue sky, the sweet smell of sunflowers surrounding you. Out of your peripheral you can see the many yellow petals around you._

_ "Da?" the Russian answered with a ease in his voice. _

_"What does death feel like?" It was a dark question and not in your character. Ivan rose to look at you with curious eyes. _

_"I wouldn't know, I've never really died." He looked concurred, "why?"_

_ You look at him with a blank expression. "I think I died yesterday. It hurt…"_

_"What do you mean? You are right here, you couldn't have." _

_"But I did. The paper said so." _

_He notices you looked very upset about it and smiles warmly, "If you died, how can I do this?" He reached out and tickled your sides. You giggle and roll around in the yellow flowers. "I could not tickle a ghost, da?" _

Your head hurt, bad. _'Which asshole hit me? I will find something to hit them back or something!'_ You looked around to find the unlucky man but didn't see anyone. You weren't even outside anymore. It was warm where ever you were. You also noticed you were in Ivan's coat again. _'Was this going to become habit? Passing out then waking up in Ivan's clothes?'_ The waking in your favorite Russian's clothes wasn't a bad idea but the passing out had to stop. You didn't like how you keep winding up in strange most time unfamiliar places, like this couch in this little room.

You rise from your "bed" and feel the touch of cold metal on your stomach. You pulled the collar of the coat to peck at what could have been touching you and see Ivan's coat was the only thing you were wearing. You covered yourself quickly and looked around to make sure no one else saw. "Ivan!" you yell with a deep blush. "Ivan!" you yell again and the Russian came around the corner in a hurry. "Da? (Name)! Are you alright?" He bare chest was rising and falling quickly his hair was a mess. You could see that the bullet wound was closed now and only a circle scar was left to join the many other scars across his chest and abs. You watched the beautiful man for a moment, amazed by his build. You guess the saying "Big boned" was true because he didn't have an ounce of fat on him. Abs ripped, arms so toned, chest the perfect form. You wanted to touch him to see if it was all real. "(Name)," He hurried to you, "your nose is bleeding, you should lie back down."

"Huh?" you touch your nose and indeed it was. You didn't know that could really happen to someone and quickly try to whip it away. Ivan grabbed your flaying hand and placed them down. "You shouldn't be moving this much. I am surprised you are even up at all." Ivan took his thumb and whipped away the little blood that was smeared over your face now. You just sat there with your hand in your lap and a tint on you face. "Why are you surprised? I was just hit by one of those bozos, right? No problem." Ivan shook his head, "Nyet, you weren't just hit." He walked behind your to the tiny kitchen. "You were shot in the head. You shouldn't be alive." You hear the sink turn on as you thought about his words. '_I was shot? But I don't understand…' _"H-how is that even possible?" You smiled nervously. '_He's joking. He has to be.'_

"Your guess is as good as mine." You hear the water turn off and see Ivan return with a damp folded rag. "Humans can't survive a shot like that with out some luck." Ivan placed a hand on your should and lied you down. You slide down causing the coat to rise. And even with that luck, they wouldn't heal like you have in only 4 hours." "I've been out for 4 hours?" you don't notice the whole length of your legs was showing along with a bit of your panties. Ivan nodded and placed the warm rag on your head. You weren't sick so you don't know why he did, but Ivan was only doing what he had seen others do when someone didn't feel good. When it came to war and combat, he was a pro but simple thing like this; he was still a novice at it.

Your hand eases to your forehead under the rag and felt the rubber like skin. With wide eyes your reach to touch Ivan's new scar too. He leans in for you and as your fingers ran over his scar, your mind races with questions. (e/c) eye shaking at the realization that everything Ivan said was true. Memories of last week resurfaced. The similar moments of blacking out and waking up with a huge head ach or watch blood flow out of open wounds like a river only to wake up later with only a scar where the hole was. Then, you just thought you were hallucinating from being starved but now it is different. _'What am I?!' _Your whole body shook at the question. _'I have to be some type of alien or something. That's why dad got Al to bring me back or why he was being forced to tell his secrets.'_ You feel tears forming. _'Why didn't he tell me?'_ You feel a warm hand on your shaking one. The large man next to you didn't know what to say. He just had a sympatric look, like he's seen this before. "We well find out what is going on. Do not worry about it." "But what if I'm a monster! Do I really want to know what's going on anymore?" You yell in a panic. Ivan shook his head and tucked a strand of your (h/c) hair behind your ear, "I have an idea of what you could be, but you are still (Name) so that is all that matters, da?" _'no!_' your mind screams but you nod and act a bit calmer. Ivan smiles and pets your head. "Now you rest, Da? I will cook soon. You are warm in my coat, da? I could get you a blank if you want." Ivan looked you over and notices your exposed. He blushed and gulped, turning away quickly. You wonder why he was so flustered all of the sudden and look down to see exactly why. Your face was redder then his was as you pulled down the coat as far as it could go. You didn't realize how loose it was over your shoulders and it was sliding past them, showing your cleavage. "Ah!" you yelp and try to fix everything a quickly as possible. Ivan peeked over with curious violets eyes and covered his smile. You get it to where everything was covered and you shot a full blushing glare at the smiling man. You remember why you called him over now, "IVAN! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

* * *

"Yo boss! What have you been feeding that girl. She's too strong for her own good!" An achy America asked into his phone. His men were getting medical treatment as others carried corpse around to their planes back home. Alfred saluted them as they came by and knew he would have to write to there families. He didn't like that part of being who he was. Being the hero, awesome, being a messenger of bad news, not awesome. "You found her?!" the president asked with a bit of relief in his voice. "Yeah… I found her but I lost her again."

"You what!?"

"She hit me with a chair and ran off with Rus-Ivan…!"

"Your friend?!"

"Not my friend. "Allies" is stretching it." Alfred thought about his words. He wasn't friends with the Russian; he just didn't hate him like when they were in Cold War times. Then a thought hit him, '_Why am I explaining it to myself? I not questioning my feeling for the dude and it's not like anyone else is.' _

"Well, why didn't you follow them?"

"It no prob boss, Ivan was dripping blood when they left. Once I gather us some more men, well be out."

"What happened with your last men?"

"They meant Ivan. Anyway I'm gonna jet, I gots me a Red to find. Later." Alfred hung up before another word could be said by President (last name). "Squad 2, you ready to move out?" Al asked the squad leader. "Yes Sir!" he shouted. "All right! Lets go!"

* * *

"So, do you have her body if she is dead?"

"Nyet, but I saw her fall, Sir"

"That is not good enough! Want the body! You go and get it!"

"But the commander took It with him. And another woman has joined them."

"I don't care who is helping her, Officer Slovinkic. I just want her body. If you can not do this, I will find someone who can like your brother."

"If I may speak freely, who is that girl? Why is it so important that she's dead?"

"That is above your clearance, Vladimir! You do not need to know that!"

"My men out here are dying and because of her and me _and_ my brother couldn't kill her the first time. I think I deserve to know who I am trying to kill."

"You know what, your right. Here, put me on speaker phone so I can warn everyone, how about that?"

"Thank you comrade." Officer Slovinkic did as instructed.

"Can everyone hear me?"

A number of "Da"s were heard. "Good, you have new orders. Kill Officer Vladimir Slovinkic then Kill (full name) and bring me her body. Klement, you are in charge now. That is all."

"What!" the man holding the phone questioned then looked at the other agents. They all grabbed for there guns and pointed them at the officer. "Nyet! Stop, don't do these!" He looked and even saw his brother holding a pistol at him too.

"Klement?"

"I am sorry brother, Orders are Orders."

Bang!

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter. So do you think you know what you are? Is it A) Human B) A fangirl C) An Okaku or D) All of the above.**

**But really, do you know? The first 3 to guess correctly I will…hmm…write them a short fic of their favorite pairing. Pm it to me or put it in the reviews, me no care. You only get one guess so make it a good one. Thanks for Reading and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_Am I sick? The doctors keep pinching me…I miss Russia…It's been days…. "We aren't funded to do this anymore!" That voice… I can't see him but I know it. "You think I care? She's a living person and you just wanna kill her?" Is that dad? Dad! It hurts… "Orders are Orders, comrade. Orders are Orders."_

"So it looks like the trail stops here" Blood and bodies covered the small clearing. "They're all dead sir!" a foot solder called to the after checking the last one. Alfred walked to the blood circle that seemed to center all the death. Blue eyes studied the crimson red. "Sir! We have someone here!" Al turned from this thoughts and saw his men dragging over a half contuse man. His face was swollen and shaded black and blue. Blood dripped from almost everywhere as he panted desperately trying to fill his lungs. Al meets his men half way, noticing his trauma was from something blunt. "Can he talk?"

"His face looks pretty bad but he was moanin' back there. He can make noises at least." That would have to do. The blond turned his attentions on the man, "So, Can you talk?" The man didn't move or make a noise, just sucked in air through clogged holes. "Do you remember the man that did that?" Still nothing. Alfred sighed, "Why do you have to be so difficult? Do you wanna die out here?" He continued to hold himself. "Why don't you hit him, sir?" "Hit him? The hero doesn't do that. I am not Batman!" The squad looked at each other. "Well I'm not. I would rather be like Superman, ya know?" One man couldn't hold his chuckles. The injured man spat at the feet of Alfred. Blood dotted the snow in front of the American, "You stupid capitalists trash." His words were force though gurgling. "Your ego is so big you can't see how little and inferior you are compared to the motherland!" He coughed up more crimson and it panted the ground below, "I will died before telling you anything"

"Oh so you can talk."

"What should we do with him, Sir?" One of the men asked that was holding the other up.

"Bring him with us, he could help us later." Al told them.

"How? He just said he wasn't going to. He's far too loyal to his country to help us."

"So he thinks. He doesn't realize that he just tried to kill his precious 'Motherland'"

The injured man chuckled, "You do not know my mission! I am helping my motherland"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" You throw another pillow at the chuckling Russian man. "Calm down (name), you could get another nose bleed. We don't want that."

"I'll calm down once I have clothes!" A thought strikes you. "Did you undress me?!"

Ivan raised his hands, "Nyet! It wasn't me."

"Then who!"

"Big Brother!" A blur of blond and blue came racing around the corner and into Ivan's chest. With a thud, Ivan stepped back some regaining his balance. "She did."

The woman nuzzled the taller's chest and gripped him tightly. You didn't notice the glare forming in your (e/c) eyes. "Umm, Ivan… Who is this" You asked a calmly as you could. You tried to mask your true feelings but it didn't mask itself as well as you wanted. "I am His Fiancée!" The women hissed at you thought narrow eyes a bit lighter then Ivan's. "And those were MY clothes you were in! Stay out of my clothing!" "Fiancée…?" The word dripped of your lips. You felt you heart sink a bit, _'That's why he won't return my affections…' _Ivan chuckled dryly, "Nyet (name), she is not my fiancée." Ivan pulled on at his leach as he tried to get closer to you, "She's my sister." You didn't look up from the floor. _'Now he's lying about it?' _The large Russian noticed your off look and sighed, "She really is my sister. I could prove it if she-lets-go!" Not wanted to hurt her, he wiggled around trying to pry the strong women off. "You do not need to explain anything to her Big Brother! I don't even know why you brought here her with you." "She's the only reason why I'm here Natalya…" Ivan broke free and pulled a picture off the mantle of the small fireplace. "See, this is us many many years ago." You looked up slowly hoping that he was being truthful. Before your eyeswere 3 children. One looked about 10 but you couldn't tell, her head was scratched out. The male, which you assumed was Ivan, looked about 6 or 7. A grin pulled at your lips seeing the big Russian so little. The last child was only about 3 and had the same hold on the young Ivan as this woman did on the older. Your smile grew some, "So that really is your sister." Ivan smiled, "Da, I told you." "But that doesn't matter big brother, you will marry me." Natalya found Ivan's arm once more and he sighed knowing that he wasn't get free from her this time. You giggles at the odd pairing, _'I guess I could let her think that she'll being marrying him for now.' _

He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. (Your age) years later and this failure still haunted him. Thick hands cover his face as he thought about just how close he was. Right in his hand, yet again slipped away. Smoke came up from the trash can beside the large wood desk he sat at. Everything inside was a charcoal black and dripping with water. _'This is the last year we lose her.' _Hands slammed on this thick glass forming small crack around them. _'(Full Name) you will die.'_

"No Comrade, it looks like the American have one of ours captive. What should I do?" Leading Officer Klement asked into his communicator. "Kill him. I didn't want him talking." "Yes sir." Klement took his sniper riffle and aimed at his kneeling bleeding comrade in the snowy grave yard. He didn't care that he knew that poor man and his wife. He didn't care the he knew that they were going to be have their first child. Orders are Orders and he will complete them at all cost. He was like this all his life. His brother wasn't as dedicated as him and it pleased him to see himself in the rightful place in the ranks. Of course, the death of his closest friend was tragic but like he said. "Orders are Orders." Klement's breathing slowed to a stop as he took the shoot. The father-to-be fell face first before the American. "Mission Complete, processing to find the body of (full name)" "Good work Slovinkic, I am proud of you" A soft smile pulled at the officer's lips.

"Well great! Stupid red had to go and die!" Alfred kicked up some snow and pouted like a child. "Sir…I think he was shot…" one of the privets stated. "Now how am I gonna find out what he knows?" Al paced in the snow. "Is that the shooter up there?" Another pointed to the tall hill just behind them. "I guess we are just gonna have to keep going this-a-way!" The oblivious American begins to walk the other way. He didn't watch his step. Left foot, right foot then left again, but watch out. That first step into the thick snow is a big one. Alfred fell right through the soft icy crystals. "Commander!"

Snow carried the yelling American thought a network of pipes and tunnels at blinding speeds. He tried to break as he winded down to who-knows-where. Al hoped he wasn't going end up in like a Russian torture room or something. He hoped it was just a fun amusement park ride…underground…in the middle of now where. "It's gonna be a torture room…" The "ride" began to slow and soon, Alfred was being flung off into the cold floor in some weird metal room. The cold outside only make this place like a freezer. It wasn't that big, but it could hold about 5 people in the space. On the wall before him was a door. It didn't look like it was it belonged; Wooden and really nice looking. _'Does some live down here?' _Acting on his curiosity, he knocked on it and waited. After about 5 minutes the knob jiggled and turned. Al smiled thanking God he wouldn't have to try and climb back up that slick pipe. He didn't see who opened the door; he only felt the pain of metal hitting bone.

* * *

**Oh wow, sorry that took so long! I was so busy! But here it is! or was? I hope you like it! I tried to get into who this mystery voice was and i kinda failed so sorry about that one. lol Next chapter! Where is Alfred? who is this voice? When will i update again?! Stay tuned~ **

**Thanks for Reading and Review~**


	8. Author's Note- Hiatus

**Authors Note**:

Sorry i haven't updated in about 3 weeks. 4 really. I ran into a bit of an issue. But don't fear, i will post a new chapter very soon! In the mean time. Go read my newest Russia x Reader story called "Dollie" If you like the Fullmetal universe and you like Hetalia, then i hope you'll love that story.

I also want to thank all the Reviewer and Followers for, well, doing that. With out you all, my story would be nothing! I hope to keep you all pleased with it.

Lastly, If you like the Hetalia pairing USxUK, go cheek out ADFO'S youtube page. You'd like the newest video up. ADFO has is more then just FanFic, it's a whole internet world of things from a video maker to a graphic editor and there is even a twitter. I know some self Ads but hey, a zombie's gotta do something to get know.

thanks for reading and keep on reviewing!


End file.
